


Wedding bells

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Crossdressing, Fluff, Genderbending, Insanity, Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Role Reversal, Smut, bride Waylon park, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: A request for tumblr user and artist outlovelast (link in notes)Role reversalWaylon is a bride looking for his dream husband and Eddie just happens to catch his eye.Can Eddie learn to love his new wife?
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Wedding night

Eddie!~" I call after him in a sing-song voice, my dress trailing behind me.  
He keeps running away, panting hard and fearful. I smile to myself, biting my lip. He’s cornered himself.  
"Come here, silly!" I flounce into the dark room. "You don’t need to run away from me! I love you~"  
I shut the door behind me and scan the room.  
"There’s nowhere left for you to go, sweetheart.." I coo and circle the room, my footsteps quiet and graceful.  
"..I’m wearing your dress, see?" I spin around in the centre of the room. "I watched you make this day after day in the sewing room. I dreamed about wearing it."  
I stroke the fabric lovingly.  
"You’re so talented..." I giggle. "I’m a lucky woman."  
I begin to slowly circle the room, opening every locker and peering under every table. I sigh. "I knew I loved you from the second we met... such a gentleman and those eyes!"  
I keep walking. "I knew we were going to be together forever.~"  
I stand still listening for any sign of him in the silent room.  
The creak and clang of metal above my head shakes my attention and I look up. A vent hangs open just high enough to reach. I smile. Clever boy...  
I turn away, pretending not to notice his little hiding place and walk towards the door still watching the hole from the corner of my eye. I open the door and pretend to slip into the hall before crouching in the small space between the door and the wall.  
Assured that I’ve left, he crawls out of the vent, his large body having to twist uncomfortably to fit in the small space.  
He creeps towards the door, conscious of every footstep.  
I step out behind him, brandishing my knife.  
"Found you~"

(Two weeks later)

"Darling, you look magnificent." I dance into the room in my newly fitted dress. Eddie had stitched it himself. He said we needed to postpone the wedding because my dress wasn’t properly fitted to my body and I agreed to let him fix it up. I have to be my most beautiful for our big day, after all. I love the way he would fawn over the material, fixing it up until everything sits perfectly.  
It took him some time to come around to me, to the idea of being married so soon but I was patient.  
We spent days together just talking and holding one another, I treated his wounds and kept him alive. The first time he kissed me I was changing the bandage on his leg and he leant in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I haven’t been able to stop blushing since.  
I run my fingers over the white fabric.  
"I love it, Eddie, thank you!" I jump into his arms and he holds me close, lips brushing my ear.  
"Anything for my darling.."  
"Oh! I can’t wait to marry you!" I pepper kisses all over his cheeks.  
"Likewise, my love. Let’s make an honest woman of you.."

We walk hand in hand to the chapel I set up in the vocational block. I tried my best to make it look like the real chapel which is now reduced to smouldering ash.  
He walks me down the aisle as an old gramophone plays disjointed music all around us. I smile so wide I think my jaw could break and squeeze Eddie’s hand in a death grip.  
"Nervous, darling?" He asks and I give a girlish nod.  
"I can’t believe it’s finally happening... I’m going to be Mrs Waylon Gluskin."  
My eyes close and I vow to remember this moment forever. The happiest day of my life.  
Our vows are shaky and he doesn’t remember all the words but the second he says ‘I do' my world fills with light and colour. I squeal and fly into his arms, kissing him hard on the lips. I stare at our hands, I pried two wedding rings from the fingers of a guard and a doctor that I found lying dead in the halls. I would’ve liked something fancier, maybe a diamond but I have Eddie and that’s enough.  
"What now?" He asks, his hand caressing my cheek.  
I lean in close until our lips brush.  
"Now we consummate our marriage..."

I push him down onto the mattress I have laid out for us and he laughs, leaning up on his elbows.  
"My wife is so strong. You are a glorious force of nature, darling."  
I hum, running my hands under his shirt and popping the buttons.  
"I’ve wanted you for so long, I’ve been dreaming of this day."  
I kiss his neck and he groans, stiffening beneath his trousers.  
"Don’t you want to slip your wife out of her wedding dress?"  
I tease and he nods, pulling at the ribbons holding my dress together.  
"More than anything.."  
The material falls away revealing my flat chest and stomach. He marvels at my body, fingers caressing my soft curves.  
"I am so in awe of you, love." He kisses my collarbone and pulls away the rest of the dress leaving me naked and straddling him.  
He looks me up and down, his eyes linger on my groin and the decidedly male appendage which lies there.  
I try not to curl in on myself, to hide my greatest shame.  
He takes it in his hand and strokes lovingly causing it to stiffen and leak.  
"Darling, you are beautiful."  
Filled with new confidence I lean down and kiss him hard.  
"Your wife needs you, mr Gluskin." I bite his lip, my hand delving into his trousers.  
I pull his erection free and run my hands over it. He’s hard, so ready for me.  
He moans. "Yes, darling."  
"You’re going to fuck me, Eddie. You’re going to please your wife, aren’t you?"  
I grip his erection tightly and he keens under me.  
"Yes... oh! Yes..."  
"Good..." I hum and run my hand through his hair.  
His hand glides down from my hip and circles my entrance before pushing one finger inside. I moan, gripping his shoulders to balance myself.  
"You’re so hot, so tight, love."  
I pant hard. "I’m a virgin, Eddie. Does it make you feel good to know you’re the only man who gets this?"  
I push down on his fingers to emphasise my point and he let’s out a happy little groan.  
I’m lying, a part of me very deep down knows that. I had a wife before I came here... before I was this…  
I shove the thought away and focus my attention on Eddie. He looks so handsome, face slack with pleasure and eyes burning with lust.  
"Tell me how much you want me." I pant. "How much do you want to fuck your new wife?"  
He whines, needy and desperate.  
"So much, darling, please..."  
I line him up, guiding my hips down onto him. My mouth falls open, relishing the stretching sensation of him inside me.  
"Darling... feels so good.." he moans and bucks his hips beneath me.  
"Yeah?" I tease between sloppy, open mouthed kisses. "You want to fill me up, don’t you? You’re going to fill me with your cum and give me a fucking baby."  
He nods, thrusting deep into me. His fingers wrap around my length and he strokes me in time with the movement of his hips.  
"Yes Eddie... you please your wife so good."  
He practically glows from my praise and keeps stroking faster.  
I ride him hard, fucking down onto him with vigour until my legs shake.  
"You’re mine." I speak through gritted teeth. "My husband. Forever."  
He nods rapidly, eyes fixed on the rocking of my hips on his dick.  
"Yes, fuck-! Wife, yes.."  
he thrusts up sloppily to meet my movements and his face scrunches tight with the intense pleasure.  
"…Close, darling..." he mutters and I bare down on his cock, convulsing my inner muscles and sending him over the edge.  
He moans low and so loud I’m sure the whole building can hear him. He fills me with his seed wet and warm. I groan, feeling so full. We’re going to make a baby, he'll finally have the family he’s always wanted.  
He strokes me and I bite down on his lower lip as I finish, splattering his chest with my own release.  
"God, I love you.." he mumbles, collapsing onto the mattress.  
"I love you too." I say, climbing off his hips and fetching a bucket of water and a semi-clean cloth. I gently clean his chest of the mess we made. I slather him with praise and kiss away the little trail of blood on his lip left by my teeth.  
"You did so well, precious." I curl into his arms and gently trace soothing patterns on his chest with the tip of my finger.  
"You’re going to make such a good daddy."


	2. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for a second chapter  
> Here it is

Lisa

"Yeah... he was here a few days ago."  
The tired looking man in the booth runs a hand down his face.  
"Really you saw him? I’m his wife and he’s been missing for weeks now."  
I watch him with pleading, desperate eyes.  
"Please tell me everything you can remember. I have to find him."  
He winces.  
"He came in with another man, really tall guy with a shaved head. He was wearing what looked like a wedding dress."  
He averts his eyes as he speaks and my jaw drops.  
"I’m sorry, I must’ve heard you wrong... a wedding dress?"  
He nods. "We get a lot of strange folks here. Best not to ask questions. Anyway, they came in a red jeep, told me it was their honeymoon"  
He sighs.  
"I gave em a room, wish I hadn’t..."  
He pulls a face.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"You can see for yourself..."  
He struggles to his feet and exits the booth.  
"This way… Things we’re fine for the first couple hours then we started getting noise complaints, it sounded like they were fighting, like things were being thrown and shouting so loud I could hear them from reception. We called them, told them they had 30 minutes to leave or we’d send security. They left but when we sent someone to check on the room, well...."  
He stops by the edge of the parking lot and opens the door to one room.  
My hands cover my mouth. How could two people cause this amount of damage?  
The bed frame is cracked and the dresser looks like it’s been thrown across the room. The mirror has been shattered and glass splinters cover the floor. I step deeper inside and peer into the bathroom.  
The glass around the shower is In splinters. I step back out, fingers tracing the rips in the wallpaper and the hole that’d obviously been punched into the drywall.  
My eyes fall onto the bloodstains that litter the pale carpet and my heart leaps to my throat.  
"Oh my god... oh my- Why didn’t you call the police?! This place is wrecked! There’s blood on the floor! Waylon could be hurt... He could be dead in a ditch by now. Fuck! Please tell me you saw which way they went."  
Tears fill my eyes and I heave.  
Wherever you are Waylon, please be okay...

Waylon.

We drive for hours. We have to keep moving or they’ll find us. The gas left in the jeep we stole after leaving the asylum is running low.  
We found a whole bunch of cash in the glovebox and we’ve been hopping between cheap motels for weeks now.  
I peer over at Eddie as he sleeps in the passenger seat, god I love him.  
I hum to myself, dress hiked up over my knees so I can use the pedals properly.  
Our honeymoon has been perfect. I’m the luckiest woman in the world...  
"Darling?"  
I look over to see blue eyes watching me. I smile.  
"Hey, did you sleep well?"  
He nods before picking at the bandage on his hand. I take his fingers in mine.  
"Don’t scratch it, it needs to heal."  
He had a little accident at the last motel, we had our first fight...  
He wanted me to take off my wedding dress, to wear something else. I didn’t like that idea.  
Our fights are vicious and fiery but the make-up sex was exquisite.  
In the end we took the motel curtains and he started stitching me another dress as we drive.  
I look down at myself as I drive, eyes scanning the white material. I suppose it is a little dirty now... dried blood stains the front and won’t come out no matter how many times I scrub at it.  
It’s all his fault...My brow furrows as I remember the variant that caught us on the way out of the asylum. I didn’t want Eddie to see me that way, a husband should never see his wife kill but I had to protect him, protect our family...  
I pull into the parking lot of another motel and turn the car off.  
"Eddie, please get us a room. I want to take my husband to bed."  
He grins and hops out. "As my wife commands..."

We enter the dark little room and I sit down on the bed, Eddie lays at my side, head in my lap. He’s to big to sit on my lap but this works nicely. I run my fingers through his hair and he practically purrs.  
I place my free hand over my stomach protectively, I know that in no time my belly will start to swell. The little life we created on our wedding night is growing inside me, I just know it!  
"Our baby..." Eddie mumbles and I nod, pressing a kiss to his head.  
"Yeah. You’re a daddy." I whisper and his eyes light up.  
I giggle, pulling him up for a kiss.  
I run my hands under his clothes and he shakes under my touch.  
"If we..." he blushes and nuzzles Into me. "…what if we hurt the baby?"  
I laugh. "It won’t hurt our baby, silly." I lean close, eyes half lidded. "But if that worries you, I have an idea..."  
My fingers glide down over his hip and squeeze tightly on his behind.  
"…oh." He speaks softly and his cheeks flush.  
"We can still enjoy ourselves and you won’t have to worry about our baby."  
I loosen his belt and he lifts his hips, giving me better access.  
I strip him down before sliding off my dress. I kiss him softly.  
"Lay back, legs up." I command him and he does as he’s told.  
"Such a good boy, so obedient for your wife."  
I stroke his length and he lets out a little sigh, head falling back onto the pillow.  
I press two of my fingers against his lips and his mouth opens. He sucks my digits, slathering them in his saliva.  
I circle his entrance with the wet tip of my finger before pushing inside, past the tight wall of muscle. He goes tense, hand gripping mine tightly.  
"…are you okay?" I pause.  
"Yes, darling." He speaks but his eyes are squeezed shut.  
I keep going , adding another finger and scissoring him open as I stroke his cock.  
He groans, head thrown back but it doesn’t feel like a groan of pleasure.  
I pull out my fingers, noticing for the first time the fine tremor running through his body.  
"Eddie?"  
He doesn’t respond.  
I slide up the bed and cup his face. His eyes fall open. He looks tearful.  
"Eddie, baby. I’m so sorry..." I simper at him, stroking his face.  
"Darling I-... I don’t know what happened." He sighs and I kiss him, our noses brushing.  
I forgot about his trauma. I hadn’t thought that this scenario could bring back painful memories.  
I kiss him softly until every ounce of grief is lost from his face.  
"If this makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to do it. You’re more important to me than any of this. You’re perfect. I love you, I love our family..."  
He smiles. "I want to, I really do. Let’s just take this slowly."  
I nod and kiss him again, taking his length in my hand and still finding him half hard.  
"Alright, promise me that you’ll tell me if anything feels wrong, okay?"  
He nods and I slip back between his legs.  
I’m already hard and aching from the sight of him so bare and defenceless for me.  
I squeeze his hand as I enter him, keeping our eyes locked.  
I would never have thought of doing this before but Eddie worships my body so fully I’m no longer ashamed of my length.  
It doesn’t make me any less his wife. He still loves me, still wants me and I get to feel every part of him.  
He moans loud as I stroke his dick in time with my lazy thrusts, I smile.  
"You like that? You like when your wife fucks you like this?"  
His mouth falls open.  
"Yes, god Waylon I do... I was-" he breaks off panting hard. "I was blessed with the best wife."  
"Yes. You were." I thrust into him with every syllable and he whines, cock stiff and leaking.  
"Darling, please..."  
In response I stroke faster, feeling my own release incoming as he clenches around me.  
I moan, high and loud as I paint his insides with my essence.  
He cries out, both his hands holding tight onto me as he finishes, splatting my chest with his seed.  
I pull out and he falls backwards, head hitting the pillow.  
I waste no time joining him under the covers and wiping him clean with the spare blanket set on the bed. I kiss his forehead and he smiles softly, hands cupping my stomach.  
"My beautiful wife..."  
I rest my head in his neck.  
"Was that okay? Do you feel..." I cut myself off, unsure how to word my concerns.  
"For a moment I didn’t think I would be but you made everything alright, darling. I’m so glad I get to experience this with you."  
"Me too, sweetheart. You know I love you, right?"  
He gives a sleepy nod and his eyes close. I lay beside him, listening to the soft sound of his breathing.  
I scan the room, everything looks just as it did when we entered. We both need to learn to control our anger issues after last time. Drawing attention to ourselves is the last thing we need. I slip out of bed and open the duffel bag of things we take with us, I pointedly ignore the knife and pull out the semi complete dress Eddie has stitched from stolen curtains. It’s long and a little shapeless but the idea he wants to protect my modesty makes me swoon. No matter what form our bedroom games take he makes me feel like a lady.  
As I’m slipping the dress on something catches my attention.  
The glow of headlights fills the dark room and outside a car engine dies, jarring against the silent night.  
I peer out of the blinds as a woman I faintly recognise leaves the car.  
I take the knife from the bag and grip it tightly.  
I really didn’t want to spoil Eddie’s new dress with someone else’s blood but it’s a small price to pay to protect our family...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope he enjoys  
> https://outlovelast.tumblr.com/


End file.
